Four Kingdoms, One Team
by Tex18
Summary: From the four kingdoms, four students join together in the fight against Grim. One of Faunus blood, but with rage like Ursa. One of human blood, but with mind like tactician. One of human blood, but heart like saint. One of human blood, but soul like silk. These four opposite in many ways, but allies against a common foe. First attempt at this, RXR loved. Also OC's x RWBY.
1. The Member Profiles

***Note: This is just a profile chapter of the four members.**

/\

**Accessing files on Hunter team codenamed: VAKS... **

**Error! Level 10 access code required: ************

**Processing... Processing... Access Granted, retrieving file.  
**

/\

**Name: **_Orceal Vexillarius_

**Nickname/Codename: **_Codename: Novo. Nickname: 'The Magi'_

**Role: **_Tactics/Artillery/Leader_

**Species: **_Human_

**Age: **_17_

**Height: **_5'8''_

**Weight: **_134 lbs._

**Accessories: **_Rectangular half frame glasses that are silver with ice blue lenses, thick scarf that covers his neck and mouth that is a royal purple color. Left hand has a black glove. Silver necklace with some purple eye like symbol._

**Outfit Colors: **_Black, Blue, and Yellow_

**Handedness:**_ Right_

**Complexion: **_Pale_

**Hair: **_'Ghost Silver' as he calls it. It's like a dull grey, but shines like a bright silver._

**Eyes: **_Heterochromia (Left: Light Violet, Right: Ocean Blue)_

**Team: **VAKS (Valkyrs)

**Training Experience: **

_Spent nine years in Vale training with a retired Huntress who used Dust and a wand, similiar to one 'Glynda Goodwitch' and getting swordmanship training with her retired Hunter husband._

_Two years in Bulwark Academy to become a Hunter._

**Personality: **_He tends to keep to himself, simply because he prefers to calculate strategies and make plans, but also watch over others for weaknesses and strengths. When he does talk with someone, he has this pleasant and calm demeanor about him, but in truth, he wishes to end the conversation as soon as it starts for he is not one for conversations… mostly. A_

_ simple problem he has though, is that he is not a sociable person, yet is friendly when he wants to. He does however harbor a deep hatred against humans, but only one type of human. The humans he hates the most are those who are 'Anti-Faunus', simply because they are closed minded and arrogant… at least to his view. He will use every trick and deceptive info he knows to defeat his opponent. He tends to speak with a calm and collected tone._

**_History: _**_Orceal was a odd child when he was born to Agatha and Harold Vexillarius as for one, he looked nothing like either parent. As he grew, so did his power. At the young age of six, he showed promise in manipulating Dust when he was trained in both fighting styles his parents used. For nine years he trained and studied and before long made his first weapon, a bladed staff, a mixture of a 'wand' like weapon and a blade._

_When he went to Bulwark, the odd number of students made it hard for him to find a team and for a long time was a loner and for some time they try to find a team, till one day a fight happened. Him vs the team known as PRGE and by himself beat them, simply by using their weaknesses against him. When asked how, he simply told them "Simple. I studied each and every team's weaknesses and strengths and simply used that against them". As the two years passed, he kept himself away from the other teams and students, focusing more on information gathering then team building._

_Not long after, he became reclusive in his room, researching Dust and how to improve its capabilities.. During a trip to the library, he found a letter from a mysterious 'ally' of a new squad being made, a joint squad that would be held in a place called Beacon and he was chosen for such a team. Not wasting any time, he packed and left via airship._

**Semblance: **_Haze - Semblance where his very aura makes his enemies fall into a state of confusion_.

**Weapon(s): **_Staff (Umbram oculus - Shade Eye), Greatsword (Tenebrosi Anima - Dark Soul), Semi-auto pistol (Et Excors - Warped Mind), Magic Glyphs_

**Aura Power: **_Oblivion Warp - Powerful offensive aura that surges his Dust, all of it on him at the moment, into a powerful artillery like barrage. Also enhances Dust for more powerful blasts or powers._

**Aura Aspect: **_Blue and Purple_

**Fighting Style:**_ Orceal is a fighter from the back. He rarely fights up close and personal, but will when out of dust or encounters melee. Otherwise he coordinates from afar and strikes from afar with Dust spells._

**Name: **_Adam Praetorian_

**Nickname/Codename: **_Codename: Praelium, Nickname: 'The Red King'_

**Role: **_Brute/Tank/Berserker_

**Species: **_Faunus - Wolf_

**Age: **_17_

**Height: **_7'5''_

**Weight: **_200 lbs._

**Accessories: **_Crimson red doo-rag/black beret to cover ears. Black necklace with a roaring wolf head symbol._

**Outfit Colors: **_Red, black, yellow_

**Handedness: **_Ambidextrous_

**Complexion: **_Caucasian, borderline lightly tanned_

**Hair: **_Black_

**Eyes: **_Red_

****Team: ****_VAKS (Valkyrs)_

**Training Experience: **

_Two years of combat training with a town in the middle of the desert in Vacuo before its destruction. _

_One year of training in Paradiso Academy._

_Nine years of personal training while wandering the deserts._

**Personality: **_Stoic. Easily pissed off. Always picking a fight with someone who has a problem with Faunus. Put it simply he is a quote unquote 'walking time bomb of burning rage'. His teammates do piss him off at times, but he still holds them in high regards as friends. He also really hates having his wolf ears rubbed only because it feels good to him. He may deny it all he wants, but in truth he likes it._

_Another problem with him though, is he makes empty threats to acquaintances and allies, but they sound quite genuine. He also is hard to trust people easily simply more then just being a Faunus._

**History: **_As far as anyone knows, Orceal was born a orphan baby in the town of Mer'Piz, a isolated town in the great deserts of Vacuo. When he was found, he was in a alley and founded by a Faunus woman and her human husband. The kid grew to see Faunus and humans as equal, but that all changed when raiders came. The raiders came and slaughtered the villagers, leaving only one survivor: Orceal._

_When he saw what they did to his parents, all he could feel was this growing flame within him as in a blind rage, he took up a axe and dug it deep into one of the raiders left behind. He drove the axe in and out of the raider in a blind fury as before long he stopped, feeling only sorrow. Not many know what happened afterwards as rumors swirl around him. Some say he wandered the deserts, in rags drenched in the blood of his enemies and of the town with axe in hand. Others speak of scavengers coming and taking him in with them to learn how to fight and protect. What can be said true is that during a exercise, a Hunter team and their teacher encountered the large man, sitting on a massive pile of Deathstalkers, within a set of red armor and a large stone and bone axe on his shoulder. He was brought back after convincing and became a student of Paradiso Academy._

_Not long after, he became known as The Red King, for his red armor and large chainaxe, as he called it, and was feared by many students for his anger spats. During lunch, he got a letter from the headmaster of a new squad being made, a joint squad that would be held in a place called Beacon and he was chosen for such a team. Not wasting any time, he packed and left via airship._

**Semblance: **_Burning Rage - A aura where his rage burns so hot, he scorches all he passes. Activates from rage, but the radius increases the anger he gets._

**Weapon(s): **_Chainaxe (Ora Tristi - Grim Edge), Double Barrel Machine Pistol (Cor Reddite - Heart Render), Claw Gauntlets (Caeci Furore - Blind Fury)_

**Aura Power: **_Berserker - A powerful increase in strength, tolerance to pain, and armor where he goes into a fury like state._

**Aura Aspect: **_Black and Red_

**Fighting Style: **_Adam is like a tank, made to take damage and deal it with great power. When he attacks, he always go for power strikes, mostly to shatter armor or weapons to ensure his teammates can follow up with quick or precise strikes._

**Name: **_Kevin Clinicus_

**Nickname/Codename: **_Codename: Morbus. Nickname: 'Plague Doctor'_

**Role: **_Damager/Breaker/Healer_

**Species: **_Human_

**Age: **_17_

**Height: **_5'5''_

**Weight: **_147 lbs._

**Accessories: **_Silver necklace with a hydra head symbol._

**Outfit Colors: **_Silver/grey, green, black_

**Handedness: **_Left_

**Complexion: **_Pale, sickly looking_

**Hair: **_Pale green_

**Eyes: **_Pale blue_

**Team: **_VAKS (Valkyrs)_

**Training Experience:**

_Ten years of training in Nostal Academy in Mistral_

**Personality:**

_He is a man who could only be called two words: generous and enlightening. Giving advice and helping others, but mainly when it benefits him or the team. Kevin works as a mediator of teams at times, though mostly works to keep Adam and the leader, Orceal from killing eachother because of different views to combat. He hardly sees anything bad in people be they Human or Faunus. When asked why he helps others, the answer he would give be the same each time 'To enlighten them before the end of their life'._

**History:**_ Kevin Clinicus. A rather odd man who was raised at the academy as a teacher's son. He had no mother, for she was killed by humans who were 'Anti-Faunus' and she was 'Pro-Faunus'. As he grew, he was allowed to sit in classes, just to listen when his father was teaching. At the age of ten, he enrolled in the Academy to learn how to be a hunter, but soon learned his own power when he used a cleaver weapon to kill a Boarbatusk. When fighting, he had somehow made his blade glow green._

_For the next ten years, he trained and grew in power, even learned how to heal wounds at a faster rate than most Hunters. Not long after, he became known as Plague Doctor, simply for his medical knowledge and his odd corrosive power. During lunch's 'all you can eat' day, he got a letter from a messenger of a new squad being made, a joint squad that would be held in a place called Beacon and he was chosen for such a team. Not wasting any time, he packed and left via airship._

**Semblance: **_Swarm - A living barrier that protect him, but also attacks nearby enemies._

**Weapon(s): **_Scythe (Magna Pestis - Great Plague), Assault Rifle (Pestilentia Examen - Pestilence Swarm), Cleaver (Metentis - Harvester)_

**Aura Power: **_Plague - Able to enhance weapons to be a bit more deadlier_

**Aura Aspect: **_Toxic green and sickly yellow_

**Fighting Style: **_Kevin is similiar in style to Adam's tank style, but not as durable. He is more of a assistant fighter, but with him following right after Adam's attacks, is able to have his weapons eat away at armor or weapons to slowly destroy them._

**Name: **_Samuel Socci_

**Nickname/Codename: **_Codename: Integer, Nickname: 'Flourish Warrior'_

**Role: **_Controller/Ranger_

**Species: **_Human_

**Age: _17_**

**Height: **_5'6''_

**Weight: **_138 lbs._

**Accessories: **_Gold necklace with a jade serpent symbol, pair of tortoise shell glasses, black frame with gold accents, deep violet shades_

**Outfit Colors: **_Purple, black, silver/grey_

**Handedness: **_Ambidextrous_

**Complexion: **_Caucasian_

**Hair: **_Light violet_

**Eyes: **_Dark yellow_

**Team: **_VAKS (Valkyrs)_

**Training Experience:**

_Tutors and training from Lineage Academy for thirteen years_

**Personality: **_The man is a perfectionist. So far he has only been interested in perfecting himself in the fields of combat, fashion, and art. Oddly enough, he actually enjoys not being perfect, seeing it as a way to improve himself to try and be perfect. He seems to always got a smile on his face and seems to be quite a flirt with women, and on occasion men, but mostly women._

_He also likes to speak his mind and be blunt with the truth, like if someone has no fighting prowess, he would call them out on it. Problem is…. he also tends to spill secrets accidentally._

**History: **_Samuel was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Born into one of the richest family in the Vale, the Socci's, who were the sixth richest family in the four kingdoms. The other five all existed up in Atlas kingdom, as that was where the most technologically advance ones were. With him born to Gregory and Amanda Socci, he got anything he wanted and very early on…. he got bored of it._

_When word came of Hunters being needed, he told his parents of it. Getting in was easy, but the hard part was making the perfect weapon. Everytime he tried to use one weapon he felt…. off. In all honesty he felt off everytime he did something he liked whether it was playing his violin, doing some art, or just finding something to wear. On a whim, he used two weapons, both swords and it felt…. familiar to him. Each time he trained, fought, or even relaxed, he strived to make it better, to make it the best it can be, striving for….. perfection._

_Not long after, he grew bored of his lifestyle in Lineage. The glitz and glamor grew dull to him and as if answering to his boredom during his lunch, he got a letter from a anonymous person told him of a new squad being made, a joint squad that would be held in a place called Beacon and he was chosen for such a team. Not wasting any time, he packed and left via airship._

**Semblance: **_Charm - Able to temporarily take control of a Grimm or enemy to fight for him_

**Weapon(s): **_Scimitar of Fire dust (Pulchritudo - Beauty), Scimitar of Ice dust (Ignitus - Flawless), Semi auto pistol, Lightning dust (Salvus - Unscathed), Semi auto pistol, Shadow dust (Consummatus - Complete), Whip (Regium - Regal)_

**Aura Power: **_Joint Fight - When near allies, his aura helps his allies move faster and attack faster_.

**Aura Aspect: **_Black and Purple_

**Fighting Style: **_He tends to fight with dual weapons using pistols or swords. He would also switch to a weapon that is both range and melee, but his most notable style is chatting with the enemy while fighting them, distracting them, enraging them, or attacking their will to fight._

/\

As the headmaster logs off after getting the file, he leans back in his chair with a smile, knowing of these new four students to come. Meanwhile, on a airship headed to Beacon, four students sit alone in the airship as they move with the other airships, unaware of the fights to come.


	2. Meetings and Greetings

***Note: A small intro of how the four met, what transpired momentarily, and finally the meetings. Also a warning the meetings will... well suck is a proper word. **

As far as official records went, all four of the team members of Team VAKS left on a single airship to Beacon Academy.

That however is not the case.

The truth of the matter is, that when they all first met... it was a nightmare. Literally right off the bat, the four of them fought within the kingdom of Vale in a small town called Beaker, to the north. The fight lasted a estimated hour resulted in numerous property damage, among it was:

Fifteen smashed cars

Seven destroyed stores

Eight cafe's

A bank

A staggering seven hundred and fifty thousand Lien in miscellaneous property damage

And finally two airships.

When they were found, they looked ready to go for another round. That was before the large man in red named Adam started to laugh. Then Samuel. Then Kevin. Then finally Orceal as if this was some kind of training for them all, or a trust exercise. After a few calls, pardons, and paying off most of the property damage, the four were sent to Beacon, but on separate airships, arriving at separate times and of course, meeting separate people.

**Winter Perfection**

Perfection. He strived for it, lived for it, and even breathed it. Of course dropping the pilot a few Lien to arrive at the school on time didn't hurt either, but Samuel would do whatever it took to be perfect... or at least close to it. As the airship touched down to let him off, he got his first view of the academy and sighed blissfully "Such a magnificent school. Oh if only my teammates were here... oh well" he said with a smile as he walked along his way in his usual attire. His tortoise shell glasses hanging on his noise, his jade serpent necklace bouncing as he walked and his black sneakers connecting with the concrete as he walked down the path to the school. The wind blowing as it pressed against his purple, longsleeve shirt, his grey vest, his black slacks, and of course his two scimitars that hung on opposite sides of his waist. Admittedly he arrived a few minutes early to at least look around before the speech would start, but during his walk he found a rather peculiar sight.

Walking down the path towards the auditorium was a rather fetching woman, in a dress of white and red, but with a fine weapon at her side, a rapier, a symbol of poise and class. Among his team, he was the best when it came to detail of design or function of the weaponry of his team while Adam handled forging and Orceal did the blueprints. As he caught up with her, he couldn't help, but to start a conversation, mainly of her weapon "Pardon me mademoiselle, but that wouldn't happen to be a rapier class weapon with interchangeable dust chamber would it?" he asked. If his voice had to be compared to a race, it would be of Italian. As the woman stopped, she turned as she looked... pissed? Not sure what the right word would be though.

"And why if it was?" she asked as she stopped in her walk.

"Is it wrong for a man to want to look over such beautiful craftsmanship of a wonderful sword?"

She just looked at him as she slowly walked around him, as if examining him "You seem... familiar" she said as she stopped infront of Samuel.

He shakes his head and chuckles "My sincerest apologies mademoiselle." he said as he bowed "My name is Samuel Socci of the Socci family" he said. He looked up to see her wide eye "And before you say anything, no I did not bribe my way into here. That is the lazy man's way of getting into Beacon. The true way is by skill and prowess!" he said joyously, all before chuckled and looked at the girl again. He chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of his head "Sorry about that miss... you never gave your name"

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee" she said. Now it was time for him to look surprised.

"As in from the Schnee family? Oh such a wonderful meeting this definitely is!" he said in joy. As he looked to speak, he stopped and looked at his watch "Oh he must be going, the orientation is about to begin. Perhaps afterwards we could speak more?" he asked. Weiss gave no reply, just turned and walked away as he sighed with a smile "I'll take that as a no" he muttered as he followed after her.

**Shadow Reader**

"_Knowing Samuel he's probably been to the orientation and out by now_" Orceal thought as he sat in his airship. Judging by the time, he would be arriving after the whole orientation thing. Works for him since it left him more time for his 'hobby'. As the airship came to land, he could see groups of people walking out of the orientation building as he chuckles "_Right on cue"_ he thought. He walked out of the ship with his usual accessories, but also in a dark blue hoody with some weird rune looking symbols all over it. His jeans were the same, but of a black color with yellow runes. The odd part of the students was he saw Samuel walking with some white haired woman, as the two seemed to talk. Well more like he talked and she tried to ignore him.

Needless to say as soon as the ship touched down, Orceal made his way past the crowd and went for the one place he be till the team met again. The difference here is, that one student saw him and followed him, simply because he had a hood on and looked suspicious. That and he carried a long staff that had two blades on top of it. As she followed him into the library, she saw him go upstairs and seem to pick up pace. Orceal could hear the footsteps following him as he picked up pace and before long, he was weaving and moving between and around the shelves as he attempts to lose this follower. He stopped when he reached the more off-duty/off-study books like romance novels. He could hear the footsteps approaching as he formulated a plan.

When she turned the corner, she would not find him there. He was however at the very top of the shelves, floating on a rune that his mother taught him. He just smirked as he saw her walk right by him and admittedly, she was kinda cute. Ninja like get up, black bow, black hair, she was a looker, but he had something _slightly _more important than looking at girls. As she rounded the corner, he slowly pulled out a small black book and leaned against the shelves, starting to read. What he was reading though, was a book that not many would of expected. As he opened the book he smiled "Now let's see where you go here Yuriko" he said softly as he was reading a book called 'Ninjas of Love'. Yeah yeah, it's a stupid title, but honestly it was like Romeo and Juliet...except you can understand what they are saying and no one is dead after the first book.

After a bit of reading, he gasps "How dare that traitorous bigot!" he yelled softly since he was in a library

"Well she is a kunoichi, it is to be expected" a female voice said

"I know that, but still... bitch move" he said. He stopped as he slowly looked up "Um... who said that?" he asked as he looked to his right. He saw the woman from before, sitting ontop of the shelf, right next to him. At first he was surprised, but then did the next manly thing.

He screamed... like a girl... as he fell off his rune and hit the floor he cursed, but then screamed more as his bladed staff nearly cut his head off and his book hit him in the face. He groaned "That was embarrassing" he muttered as he hears the sound of shoes clacking on the floor. He moves his book and sees her looking down at him.

She helped him up as he groans "Thanks"

"Sorry for the scare. Never thought of you as a student."

"It's alright. Just... next time don't go ninja on someone.. erm we're gonna keep the whole 'screaming like a girl' a secret right?" he asked. The woman nods as he smiled a bit "My name is Orceal Vexillarius" he said with a bow.

The girl just nods "Blake Belladonna" she said as she handed him back his book.

He takes it and smiles "So. A fan of the book as well?" he asked as the two of them sit in the library to talk a bit.

**Big Bad and Little Red**

"Why in all of god's holy name was I on the slowest damn airship in all of Remnant?" Adam mutters. He was a rather... impatient man, sitting with his massive chainaxe nearby, his foot slowly starts to make dents in the floor as he could see the school in the distance. He hated being separated by the only people he could actually give a damn about. Hell they even stood by him when the blame was mostly being put on him for all the destruction. Still... who knew a noble like Socci was a smooth talker with people or that someone like Vexillarius could turn Dust into a massive bomb just with some 'magic' runes.

As the ship touched down, he knew he would get looks mainly because... well he did have a reputation. That and he was a massive student. Seven foot five, rock hard muscles, sharp red eyes, a massive weapon on his back, it was hard to miss him! As he walked down the path in a large, blood red coat that covered his arms and legs with a black and yellow doo-rag that was long enough to reach his shoulders. His doo-rag was hiding the only thing he never showed to anyone, except to those in his village. A pair of large, wolf ears.

As he made his way through the school, he mainly tried to find the armory to modify his weapon, but he soon stopped as he felt someone behind him. When he turned though, he found no one as he turned yet again and kept walking. Every so often, he would stop and look as he kept feeling the feeling of someone following him as he kept walking. He soon stops as the armory as he quickly turned and grabbed something red and black "Ah! Let me go! I'm sorry for following you!" a voice said.

He just looked down and pulled the cloak up as he was met face to face with a silver eyes girl. He raises a eyebrow at her as he narrowed his eyes "Why you following me Red?" he asked as the girl seemed... embarrassed.

"Well... I wanted to see and examine that weapon of yours. It looks... awesome" she said as she seemed fascinated by his weapon, Ora Tristi. As he dropped her, he lifts and raises his axe for her to see. She moved so fast, all he saw where red petals as she sat on his shoulder to examine the axe "Wow! High performance motor! Diamond tipped saw teeth! Titanium grade chain and tungsten axe blade! Ugh~ But it's so heavy!" she complained the last part as she tries to pick it up. Adam picked it up with ease as she lets go "So... what brings you here?"

"I'm here to make a backup weapon and to try and improve Ora Tristi's endurance" he said. He just kept walking till he entered the armory and... by all the gods of war and violence. Rows upon rows of metals, parts, attachments. It was as if it was a modern day Valhalla! At this point, he just tuned out Red as he looked for some specific parts. Some armor plating, better weapon cores, and a few other parts. Eight blades, all of shortsword length, a multi dust dispersal unit for spreading his dust power to the glades and heavy armor plating.

Things would of gone better if she hadn't returned "Oh! What are you making?!" she asked giddily while carrying ten different scopes. As he ignored her, he went up to the forge as she seemed confused "Uh, where are your blueprints?" she asked. All he did was tap his head as he placed the parts onto the forge. Right before her eyes, she can see him bend the metal, attach the components, even make the components fit like they were made too. Afterwards, he slid the new tools on as they were a pair of gauntlets with blades for the first four fingers. She ran onto his shoulder, hanging on "Oh! So pretty!... what are they?" she asked.

"Claw gauntlets. Making them just felt... right" he said as he removed them, seeing them compress into large wrist bands as he puts them in his pocket. He looked at her just hanging on as he just sighs, not wanting to deal with her. He lifted his massive chainaxe after fixing it up and walking out with her on his shoulder.

"My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose" she said with a smile as she looked at him.

All he did was look at her with his red eyes "Adam. Adam Praetorian" he said. He kept walking as Ruby kept talking about weapons and of a woman named Yang.

**Fire Doctor**

The final piece of the team was coming, the healer of them all. As the ship landed, the man in a short sleeve green shirt and black pants with a green scythe on his back looked around as he tried to find his teammates who were currently occupied. He absentmindedly walked around, till he bumped into someone's chest. He looked up into a smiling blonde "Hello!" she said with a wave.

Kevin backed up a bit as he bowed his head "Terribly sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" he said. As he looked up, he saw her simply shrug as he looked around again "I take it orientation is over?"

"Yep! Ended some time ago" she replied "Name's Yang" she said extending a hand.

"Kevin. Kevin Clinicus" he said as he shook her hand. As he walked down the path, Yang followed. After a bit, Yang took the lead and started to lead him around the school, acting as tour guide for the guy. As they walked, they stopped and saw a group of four people who seem to be picking on some rabbit faunus as Kevin chuckles. Yang looked at him, about to say something before getting cut off "Adam would so beat that guy's skull in" he said as if it was common

"Adam?"

"Yeah, he's one of my teammates. Or at least he would be if we didn't need to go through initiation. Guy is a huge, I mean HUGE, Pro-Faunus supporter. Don't know why though, and by that I mean as in his reason. I am Pro-Faunus because I see them as humans with just a bit extra. His reason is unknown" he explained.

Yang just nodded as she soon looked over and grins "Want to meet someone cool?" she asked. Kevin just nodded as he got dragged away by her fast speed. When they stopped, Yang yelled out "Ruby!"

"Yang!" she replied as the two hugged. Yang stopped as she saw the massive man with the axe as he just looks at them.

She was about to say something as Kevin laughs "Adam! There you are you violent man!" he said as the massive man dragged him into a big headlock followed by a noggie. The two laugh like old comrades as Kevin laughs "So... whose your girlfriend?" he asked as Adam started to choke him.

"She's not my girlfriend you bastard. She's just some girl who likes my weapon and - huh?" he started, but stopped as Ruby was holding Kevin's scythe, admiring it.

Kevin took it back as he looks at her "Sorry about my sister, she's a weaponmaniac"

"I am not! I just have a fascination for weapons is all" she said with a pout.

"Sounds just like you Adam" Kevin said, earning a rather beastial like growl from Kevin. They look at him confused as he just scoffs and walks away "Wait for me man! See you later Yang and Ruby!" Kevin called out as they got a good distance away, he turned to Adam "Watch the anger my friend, don't want to lose your hat again do you? Luckily Samuel made a extra to cover your ears" he said as Adam just nodded.

As they reached the auditorium, they saw their ally Samuel talking with Weiss. When he looked over, he smiled "I must be going Weiss, my allies are here. Remember to consider the basket handle guard design. It may reduce your hand's freedom, but would make it a bit more challenging to disarm you" he said as she left. He walked up and hugged them both "Salutations my friend!" he said as Adam just pushed him away. He just chuckles as he looks at them "You missed orientation you two. We're all sleeping in the auditorium with the other students and tomorrow is the initiation part" he informed them "Now let's try to find the bookworm" he said.

"Right behind you" Orceal said causing Samuel to jump into Adam's arm with a scream. He just smirks "Just as easy to scare as always. Come on, we need to find a place to sleep" he said.

As the four entered, they found a spot in the back away from most of the students and quickly changed into something more comfortable. Out of all of them, Adam is the only one without a shirt, showing off his muscle and scars as he was also in a pair of red, black, and yellow pajama pants. The others were in tanktops and pajama pants.

Later on that night, when all of them were asleep, Adam woke up cause he couldn't take it anymore and started to walk out of the auditorium. What he didn't know was his footsteps ended up waking the last person he wanted to meet. As he went outside, he looked at the moon as he removed his doo-rag to allow a large pair of wolf like ears to pop out. As he sighs and smiles "Such a freedom to let them out" he said with a large grin.

"They look... kinda cute" a voice said. As he turned around, he saw a young girl in a black attire with silver eyes. It was Ruby. He started to growl as she stopped "Wait wait wait! I won't tell anyone I swear!" she said. He started to look at her as his snarling teeth, his snarling face starts to shrink as he sighs "Look I know it's hard to be a Faunus, but I swear on Crimson Rose and my own heart I won't tell anyone!" she said "But... only if I get to at least touch them" she said.

Oh this was going to cause him problems. It's not like he can kill her... she's too young and also who knows what that blonde would do if he did kill her. He crosses his arms "Why?"

"Well... I just want to Wolfy" she replied.

He glares at her "Wolfy?"

"Yeah since... well your a wolf faunus

"How would you feel if I called you Little Red?" he asks as he pats her head to emphasize the point of her small stature. When she pouts, she quickly moves up onto his shoulders and started to feel his ears. He growls at her "Get off of me or I will rend your flesh you pint sized maggot!" he yelled as he tried to toss her off, but she kept dodging.

"Aw, how do your ears feel?" she asks as she keeps rubbing them. She sits on his shoulders as he keeps trying to grab her. After about a hour, he sits down on the ground hard as he pants from exhaustion and stimulation of his ears. Ruby smiles as stays on his shoulders, arms on his head "So Wolfy" she started as he growled "What brought you to Beacon?" she asked.

All she got was a simple word "Reasons"

"That's cool... we better get back to sleep or else we won't get past initiation" she said hopping off. She started to walk back, but stopped as she handed him his doo-rag "You dropped this" she said. He looked up at her "I keep my promises Wolfy. When you want to tell others you can" she said with a smile.

For once since he got there, he smiled a small one "Thanks Red" he said as the two walked back to the auditorium. As Adam went back to his bed, Ruby couldn't help, but squeal quietly as she goes to bed "_His ears are so soft!"_


End file.
